Frozen
by adventure prince
Summary: Based off of the Disney movie of the same name, Stanford is the young prince of Arendelle who now must go on an adventure to bring back his magically inclined older brother Tezz and stop the eternal winter that has cursed the land. Not a yaoi
1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**A/N: I own nothing!**

**A special thanks to ****FoxyKhai0209 for giving me the idea **

In the kingdom of Arendelle there lived a royal family who were much loved by there people especially the two young princes. The oldest was Tezz a dark skinned black haired youth who was known for his intelligence and wisdom. the youngest was Stanford a pale tone red head, with a love for music and while these two brothers were nothing alike they were as close as brothers could be and they even had there own little secret thought not the kind of secret most expect.

"Tezz, psss hey Tezz" A small ginger haired boy nudged his older brother.

"What is it Stanford?" Ask the raven haired boy as he poked his head out from under the covers of his bed and opening his sleepy eyes.

"Lets play" Stanford smiled.

The older sibling gave his brother a blank before closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillow. "Go back to bed Stan"

"I can't" Stanford whined lying right on top of brother, putting on his full weight. "The skies awake so I'm awake and I need someone to play with!" He said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself brat!" Tezz snorted as he gave a jolt of his body that sent the younger prince off the bed onto his purple PJ butt where he spent a few seconds pouting before a sly grin crossed his lips and he got back on the bed to whisper in his brother's ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Next thing Stanford knew he was being led by the hand through the dark corridors of the castle to the ball room all the while trying to control a fit of giggles while Tezz tried to hush him.

"Okay do the magic! Do the magic!" Stanford squealed quietly as he hopped up and down.

Tezz chuckled as he swirled his hands, creating a small blue blob that then shot up into the air like a firework and exploded into the form of snowflake, causing a cascade of normal sized snowflakes to flicker down to the ground. "Watch this" Tezz grinned as he tapped his foot on the floor from under which sprouted a zig-zag pattern of ice that spread through to ever inch of the ball room.

After ice-skating, snow sliding and building a snowman called, Spinner who, "likes warms hugs" the two regal siblings began a game a snowy leap frog where Stanford jumped and Tezz made a pillar of ice to catch him but as it went along Stanford jumped more and more.

"Stanford slow down!" Tezz urged but his little brother didn't listen. Tezz tried to keep up but slipped and fell.

"Wooo!" Stanford cheered as he jumped off the last pillar.

"Stanford!" Tezz cried extending out his hand but at the same time accidentally released a wisp of his magic that hit Stanford squire in the head and caused him to topple onto the soft snow rendering him unconscious but unharmed. "Stan!" Tezz cried getting up and rushing to his brother, holding him gently in his arms. "Don't worry Stan I got you, you're okay" He said in a shaky voice and gasped when he saw a lock of his brothers hair turn white. "Mama! Papa!" He yelled.

The doors to the ballroom burst open and in ran the king and queen.

"Tezz what have you done!?" The king gasped placing his hands on his eldest shoulders while the queen took Stanford into her arms and felt his cheek with the back of her hand.

"He's as cold as ice!" She gasped.

"Don't worry I know who can help" The King took Stanford into his arms followed by his wife and oldest son he left the castle and with two horses and galloped to the forest all the while leaving behind a trail of frost which caught the attention of a young girl riding her reindeer.

"Ice?" She muttered with a puzzled look. "Come on AJ, let's go!" She urged having the young reindeer follow the trail, she wasn't very heavy so he could carry her with ease. Once there the duo hid behind a rock as the royals stepped into the center of a stone circle surrounded obelisk both big and small.

"Please! My son needs your help!" The king called and much to the astonishment of the two onlookers the stones glowed and beings of blue emerged.

"Spirit's" The girl gasped.

"Shhh I'm trying to hear!" One spirit snapped as she emerged from the stone the two were using as a hiding placed and looked down when AJ gave her hand a lick and her expression softened. "Cutie's! I'll keep you!" She chirped pulling the two into a hug which they did not protest against.

Now turning our attention back to the royal family an elderly spirit approached them from the large mass of glowing being's

"Born with his powers or cursed?" He asked simply.

"Born and they're getting stronger!" The king told him.

The elder spirit gently took Stanford into his arms. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart, that is not so easily fixed but the head is a different matter" He explained as he placed a hand against red haired boys head and retrieved the wisp and swirled it around his hand as if it were a snake and he it's master. "I will take away the pain but I will leave the fun" He said with a gentle smile as he placed the wisp back against Stanford's head making the boy smile warmly and release a gentle murmur in his sleep.

"He won't remember I have powers?" Tezz asked, sounding saddened.

"It's for the best dear" The queen said gently, as the spirit elder handed Stanford back to his father.

"Listen to me Tezz" The elder urged. "You're powers will only grow" He told him forming a blue orb in hands. "and while there is great beauty in it there is also great fear" With this the orb glowed a frightening red. "You must learn to control it or fear will be your undoing" The orb at last burst into hideous shards and then disappeared much to the black haired boys horror.

"No!" The king gasped. "We'll teach him to control his powers, we'll close the door, limit the staff, cut off all his access to the outside world and keep his powers a secret from everyone, even Stanford"

And as it was said so was it done, Stanford and Tezz were given different rooms. "It's because Tezz is getting older and will need his own room for more space" Is what his father had told Stanford, but as the days went by...

Stanford: Tezz? (knocks on the door)

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on, lets go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away!

We use to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman...

Tezz: Go away Stanford!

Stanford: Okay bye...

As Tezz got older he found that his powers were getting stronger and stronger by the day and through mere contact anything he touched he would freeze so to help his parents gave him a pair of gloves and told him. "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show" and just because Tezz kept shooting down Stanford's offers for quality time he didn't give up.

Stanford: Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!

Hang in their Joan!

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by.

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock.

Tezz grew and so did his powers and nothing he tried helped especially when he got upset, he even pushed his own parents away out of fear of hurting them and it didn't help that matters of state got in the way and the king and queen had to leave for a two weeks.

"See you in two weeks" Stanford said, he had long since given up on trying to talk to his brother and now his parents were really the only thing he had.

"Do you have to go?" Tezz asked once he made sure Stanford was out of sight.

"We'll be back before you know it" The king assured.

But sadly fate is a cruel mistress and a storm put an end to that reunion, after the funeral Stanford went to Tezz's room and knocked on the door for the last time.

Stanford: Tezz?

Please I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say "Have courage" And I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just me and you

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?

When no answer came the disheartened prince left, unaware of his older brothers heartache and the same question that weighed on his mind:

What were they gonna do?

**End of chapter 1, tell me what you think R&R**


	2. For The First Time In Forever

**A/N: Chapter here for all to see!**

Three years had passed since the tragic loss of Arendelle's beloved king and queen but now it was a time of happiness and a time to celebrate for Tezz had come of age and was to take the throne and become King. The whole kingdom was in high spirits rushing left and right to get ready for the upcoming coronation.

"Oh I wonder what the prince's look like?" Questioned one woman as the guests approached the castle.

"I bet they are handsome and refined" One tittered.

But right now Stanford was anything but refined he was fast asleep in bed with his hair sticking out in all directions and a string of drool drizzling down his cheek. His peaceful slumber was soon disturbed by a knock the door forcing the carrot-top to jolt up.

"H-Hello?" He said in a drowsy voice.

"Prince Stanford sorry to wake you sir" Came the voice of a male servant.

"Oh you don't wake me, I've been up for hours" Though his groggy voice, his yawn and the fact that he fell asleep again a few seconds later said otherwise. "Who is it?" he asked once he sprang to life again.

"Um...still me my lord" Said the servant sounding a little confused. "I just came to tell you that we'll be opening the gates soon for your brothers coronation"

"Coronation?" Stanford mumbled but upon catching sight of his suit in the corner of the room he felt a surge of energy go through his body. "It's Coronation day!" In a flash he was out of bed and into his regal clothes and quickly ran into the hall almost knocking over a chamber maid and then apologizing to her.

He looked around at all the commotion, windows and were being open for the first time in a long time.

Stanford: The window is open!

So's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew were own eight thousand salad plates...?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ball room with no balls?

Finally, they're opening up the gates!

There'll be real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music they'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night...

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

but I'm somewhere in that zone!

Cause for the first time in forever...

I won't be alone.

Stanford ran to the castle gardens and spoke to the little ducklings in the pond since they were the only ones who weren't busy. "I can't wait to see my cousins again and meet everyone...what if I meet THE one?" he gasped.

Stanford: Tonight, Imagine suit and all

Fetchingly leant against the wall

A picture of sophisticated grace...

I suddenly see her standing there

A beautiful stranger, petite and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face...!

But then, we laugh and talk all evening

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far!

For the first time in forever

They'll be magic they'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone...

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance...

But for the first time in forever...

At least I've got a chance

But not everyone was as eager as Stanford for the big day, Tezz watch from his window at the gathering crowds in worry.

Tezz: Don't let them in

Don't let the see

Be the good boy

You always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Put on a show...

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

But it's only for today.

Stanford: It's only for today!

Tezz: It's agony to wait

Stanford: It's agony to wait!

Tezz: Tell the guards to open up...The gate!

Stanford: The Gate!

The gates at last opened and at last Stanford was at last able to explore the world he'd long since craved for.

Stanford: For the first time in forever

Tezz: Don't them in, don't let them see...

Stanford: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Tezz: Be the good boy you always have to be...

Stanford: A chance to change my lonely world

Tezz: Conceal...

Stanford: A chance to find true love...

Tezz: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Stanford: I know it all ends tomorrow

So it has to be today!

Cause for the first time in forever...

For the first time in forever...

Nothing's in my way!

"Ah!" Stanford yelped as he was running down the docks in hopes of seeing his cousins early, bur instead he was hit by a horse and feel into a row boat that would have gone off the side had the equine not placed it's leg into the front to stop it.

"Oh I am so sorry" Apologised the rider as she hopped down from her mount and rushed onto the water vessel to help the youth up.

Stanford moved the Seaweed that had smeared onto his face to look at the girl in front of him and when he saw her his jaw dropped and he scrambled to his feet and straightened up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, She wore a pink dress with white trimmings and her hair was jet black and tied back into a ponytail.

"I-I'm fine" He stuttered a pink hue lighting up his cheeks as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

After a moment of the two staring into each others eyes the girl performed a graceful curtsy. "Princess Grace Of The Southern Isles"

"Oh!" Stanford flinched and then gave a bow. "Prince Stanford of Arendelle" He introduced.

"Oh! My lord!" She gasped getting onto her knee's "I am so sorry for hitting the future king of Arendelle with my horse and every moment after that"

Stanford rolled his eyes and had Grace stand back up. "It's okay, after all I'm not THAT prince, I mean if you had hit my brother, Tezz, that would have been like whoa!" Stanford tried to keep his tone under control but it was obvious that he was getting flustered.

After another moment of them just beaming at each other the bells to symbolize the beginning of the coronation rang.

"Oh no!" Stanford gasped stepping out of the boat. "Sorry but I have to run now but I'll see you later!" Stanford waved and then left the princess to attend the Coronation.

The Coronation seemed to go too slowly for Tezz's liking, he had never been in such a large crowd before and it was making him nervous and when it was time to hold the sceptre and globus the bishop cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, the gloves" He whispered.

While the soon-to-be king would have preferred to keep the gloves on but tradition was tradition, so reluctantly he took them off and picked up both golden objects and faced the large crowd while the bishop recited some psalm and all the while he was becoming more and more nervous and then hints of frost that showed on the items and he was more then happy to quickly put them back on when it was over.

With a cheer from the crowd the ball began at the palace.

"His royal majesty King Tezz of Arendelle!" The castle steward proclaimed as Stanford made his entrance. "And his royal highness Prince Stanford of Arendelle, please stand here"

"Are you sure it's not here?" Stanford asked only for the servant to pick him up by the arms and carry him right next to Tezz much to his embarrassment. "Okay..." When the party was in swing the two were left in silence until Stanford spoke up. "Hi"

"Hello" Came Tezz's reply he then gave him a gentle smile. "You look handsome"

"Oh thank you, you look handsomer" He said awkwardly, rubbing his arm, it had been so long since he had spoken with his brother that he didn't know how to do it anymore.

"Thank you...soooo this is a party?" Tezz muttered looking out at the dancing guest.

"It's warmer then I thought" Stanford chuckled.

"And what is that smell?"

Both boys took a moment to close their eyes and wave their heads through the air taking in the beautiful aroma of-

"Chocolate!" The twos eyes popped open and they faced each other with a chuckle it was the first time in years that they had seen each other smile and it felt great. Then the steward caught in.

"Your majesty, Krytus, the Duke of Weaseltown" He proclaimed.

The man with black hair and red spiked hair and crimson eyes glared at the steward.

"It's weselton!" He growled before his expression softened upon his eyes meeting the two royals.

By his side were two men on his left was one with spiked out blonde hair that looked like a lions mane and on his right a man with a balding look if it weren't for the silver-grey hair that was starting to grow back, no one would know he had hair at all.

"Your majesty" He said doing a gracious bow. "As your closest partner in trade, allow me to congratulate you on your ascension to the throne"

"Thank you" Tezz gave a grateful nod.

"It's a lovely place to hold the celebration, especially with the gates open, why were they closed in the first place?" Krytus asked giving the black haired king a suspicious look, but before an answer could be given a black haired youth barged past him almost knocking the duke off his feet and clung to Stanford.

"Cousin Stanford!" He chirped as he wrapped both his legs and arms around Stanford's midsection.

"Hello Zoom" Stanford gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Who is this...charming young man?" Krytus asked through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

"This is our cousin, Prince Zoom of Corona" Tezz explained.

"And I am prince Vert of Corona, his older brother" Said a blonde in red as he walked passed Krytus and managed to pry the gold clad youth off of his cousin who had slowly started to fold backwards.

"My king, I shall speak with you later since you seem to be catching up with your cousins" Krytus bowed and walked off into the crowed with his two cohorts in toe.

"Vert it's been too long" Tezz smiled giving his cousin a friendly handshake.

"Yeah, it's been a while, sorry about Zoom, I wasn't fast enough to keep him away from the chocolate" Vert chuckled, sheepishly.

Tezz gave an amused chuckle before he felt someone tug at his arm and turned to see Zoom beaming up at him with those innocent eyes.

"Come on Tezz let's dance just like we did when we were kids" He chirped.

"Sorry Zoom but I have to stand here" Tezz told him.

"Oh..." Zoom bowed his head in disappointment.

Tezz felt a twinge of guilt and then his eyes darted to Stanford, who was still straightening out his back from when Zoom had pounced on him and he smirked. "But I'm sure Stanford would just love to dance"

"Huh?" Stanford blinked Before he was dragged to the dance floor by the peppy youth.

It was amusing to see the two princes dancing, nobody minded since it was known from far and wide that the young prince Zoom was hyper and childish (And a little spoiled) and since it was just his cousin he was dancing with nobody raised a fuss... except for Stanford who was having a hard time keeping up but Vert granted him a quarter and cut in, giving Stanford the chance to pant back to his brother.

"He's still full of energy" He panted as he straightened up.

"Are you okay?" Tezz chuckled.

"Never been better" Stanford beamed. "This is the most fun I've ever had, I wish it could be like this all the time"

"Me too" Tezz said sincerely but then his smile dropped. "But it can't"

"Why not?" Stanford asked. "We could-"

"It just can't!" Tezz snapped turning away.

Stanford was stung by his brothers harsh words. "Excuse me for a moment" He said sadly and left his brother be, the poor guy was too depressed to even see where he was going and it only took a misled bow before he almost fell on the floor and two hands caught him and with a grunt of effort pulled him up, it was Grace.

"We have got to stop meeting in such circumstances" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

After that his happy mood returned and now he spent the evening with Grace, talking laughing and eating sandwiches, she even asked him where he got the white streak in his hair.

"I was born with it, but I also dreamt I was kissed by a strange blue thing" He had told her.

When they decided to take a rest they went out onto a balcony.

"So wait...you have how many older siblings?" He asked.

"Twelve" She giggled. "Six brothers and six sisters, four of them pretended I was invisible for three years"

"That's awful!" Stanford gasped, sounding appalled.

"Well that's what siblings do" Grace shrugged.

"I know how you feel" Stanford sighed. "Me and Tezz used to be really close and then one day he just shut me out"

"I would never shut you out" Grace said softly as she cupped his cheeks.

The two beamed at each other for a moment before Stanford spoke up.

"Can I just say something crazy?" He asked.

"I love Crazy" Grace smiled.

Stanford: All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

Grace: I was thinking the same thing! Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue?

Stanford: But with you...

Grace: But with you

Grace: I found my place...

Stanford: I see your face...

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever seen before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Stanford: With you!

Grace: With you!

Stanford: With you!

Grace: With You!

Both: Love is an open door...

Grace: I mean it's crazy...

Stanford: What?

Grace: We finish each others-

Stanford: Sandwiches!

Grace: that's what I was gonna say!

Stanford: I've never met someone-

Both: Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation!

Grace: You-

Stanford: And I-

Grace: Were-

Stanford: Just-

Both: Meant to be!

Grace: Say goodbye...

Stanford: Say goodbye...

Both: To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

Stanford: With you!

Grace: With you!

Stanford: With you!

Grace: With you!

Both: Love is an open door...

"Can I say something crazy again?" Stanford asked.

Grace giggled and nodded.

"Will you marry me?" Stanford asked getting down on one knee and taking her hands in his.

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!" She gasped.

**That's all for now and yes I know it's straying from the plot to make them Vert and Zoom there cousins but hey it would just be boring if I kept to the original plot so much.**


	3. Let It Go

**A/N: Here's chapter three and enjoy.**

"Pardon us, excuse us" Stanford muttered as he waded through the crowd of people to get to the front of the ballroom, to reach Tezz who was in the process of talking to Vert and Zoom. "Tezz!" Stanford called, grabbing the three relatives attention. "This is princess Grace of the Southern Isle's" He introduced.

The pink and white clad princess did a curtsy which was received with a pilot bow from the other three royals.

"Tezz we have something to ask you" Stanford said excitedly as Grace wrapped her arms around his bicep.

"We would like, to ask for your blessing in getting married!" Graced chirped.

Vert's jaw dropped and Zoom stared wide eyed.

"Wait? What?" Tezz blinked.

"We haven't worked out the details yet, like a date or how many guests they'll be but...hey wait would we live here?" Stanford asked his bride-to-be.

"Of course" She nodded.

"We could invite your brothers and sisters to live with us!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, no one's brothers and sisters are moving in here and no ones getting married!" Tezz lightly exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"What?" Stanford asked looking at his brother in dismay.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" Tezz whispered the last part.

"No" Stanford said firmly, frowning at his brother. "Whatever you say you can say to the both of us"

"Fine" Tezz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't just marry someone you just met"

"You can if it's true love" Stanford retorted.

"Stan, what would you know about true love?" Tezz asked.

"More then you, all you know is how to shut people out" Stanford said bitterly.

"Stan!" Vert hissed, the last thing he wanted was for his cousins to get into a fight on Tezz's special day.

"You ask for my blessing but the answer is still no" Tezz said coldly.

"You're majesty, if I may-" Grace intervened, but was cut off by Tezz.

"No, you may not, in fact I think it best that you leave, close the gates, the party's over" Tezz told the guards as he headed for the doors.

Stanford couldn't take it anymore! He reached out to grab his brothers hand but instead accidentally slipped his glove off making the brown eyed king gasp in horror and hold his arm as if it was broken.

"Stanford! Give me back my glove!" He demanded.

"Tezz please!" Stanford begged, ignoring the older males demand. "I can't live like this anymore!" The two were currently unaware that they had the attention of every person in the room.

"Then leave!" He snapped and turned to go.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Stanford yelled, Vert and Zoom had grabbed onto his arms just in case things became even more messy.

"Enough Stan!" Tezz said desperately, he just wanted to get out of there.

"No! I wanna know why! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" The younger sibling demanded.

"I said..." Tezz spun around with a wave of his hand. "ENOUGH!" He yelled releasing a blast of cold wind that hit the floor and erected a small wall of icy spikes! People gasped in shock!

"Sorcery!" Krytus gasped. "I knew something strange was going on here"

Tezz looked around horrified and then stormed out of the front door, only to be confronted by a large crowd of townspeople, who cheered after seeing their beloved king. He tried to wade through the crowd but the only thing it resulted in was him backing into a fountain and freezing it in place.

"Stop him!" Krytus yelled as he ran through the door way.

"Just leave me alone, just stay back!" Tezz pleaded, raising his hands in defence only to release another blast of ice magic that flew towards the duke exploded around the man and his henchman making them slip around the ice.

"Monster...Monster!" Krytus yelled.

Tezz looked around at the horrified expressions of his people and then hearing the voice of Stanford he ran to the Fjord, hopping onto the sea, freezing it with every step he took.

"Tezz! Tezz!" Stanford called, but it was too late the king was already too far gone and what's worse is that entire Fjord was frozen over.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked as she, Vert and Zoom reached the scene.

"No" Stanford groaned.

"Did you know?" She asked.

"No" Stanford sighed as snow fell.

"Snow?" Krytus questioned as the four royals returned to the castle. "The king has cursed this land!"

"Wait!" Stanford yelled rushing up to him.

"You!" Krytus scowled drawing the sword at his side and holding it to the teens chest. "Is their magic in you too.

"N-No I'm completely normal!" Stanford protested raising his hands.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, boy!" Krytus snarled.

Clang!

The red eyed dukes sword clattered to the floor and now he was on the receiving end of a blade.

"If Stanford says he is normal then he is!" Vert growled. "And you a duke should know better then to raise your blade to a prince!"

"Forgive me my lord" Krytus stated, getting down on one knee. "I am still shaken from his brothers attempt on my life"

"You tripped on ice" Grace pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"His ice!" 

"Look none of this is his fault, he was scared and on edge and that's my fault I have to go after him" Stanford stated. "Bring my horse"

"Wait Stanford we're coming too" Vert piped up, sheathing his sword.

"Yeah Stanford is our cousin and this is a family matter!" Zoom stated.

"Alright, lets get moving" Stanford mounted his horse and looked to the crowd. "Until I return Princess Grace shall be left in charge"

"M-Me?" Grace asked in surprise.

"Will you protect Arendelle?" He asked.

"With my life" She bowed, and with that the three princes were off into the mountain.

In the meantime Tezz slowly trudged through the snow on the mountain.

Tezz: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of Isolation

And it looks like I'm the king

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good boy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

well now they know!

Let it go! Let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go!

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Tezz discarded his other glove and then his cloak and walked proudly to a large space in the mountain.

Tezz: It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

let it go! Let it go!

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go! Let it go!

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

Tezz finally let it all go using his powers to make an amazing castle of ice around himself and then fashioned an amazing suit of ice blue.

Tezz: My powers flurry through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past.

Let it go! Let it go!

And I'll raise like the break of dawn

Let it go! Let it go!

That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

the cold never bothered me anyway

And that was it he was in a place where he could be who he could be without any hurting anyone but little did he know of the three coming his way.


	4. Reindeer Are Better Then People

**A/N: The last chapter was a little short so this one is a bit longer.**

"Tezz!" Stanford called as he and his cousins road there horses through the snow. "It's me! Stanford! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you freeze everything"

"Nice Stan" Vert muttered, face-palming.

"Of course none of it would have happened if he had told me his secret" Stanford muttered.

"Vert I'm tired" Zoom whined as he leaned against his horses strong neck, his eyes barely open.

"That's because you've stayed up too long" Vert sighed, plucking the younger boy of his horse and placed him in front of him, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to slide off his horse and into the snow. "Get some sleep bro"

However they hadn't gone more then five minutes before Stanford caught a bent tree that flicked a large amount of snow onto the horses, spooking them and making the gallop away after their riders were flung off.

"Thanks Stanford" Vert groaned as he now had to resort to carrying his little brother on his back.

Stanford smiled sheepishly and the three travelled on foot until it was dark out and they came across a hut.

"Maybe someone here has seen Tezz" Stanford suggested and then looked at the sign. "Zeke's Trading Post And Sauna"

The three entered the hut where there attention was grabbed a by a "Woo-Hoo"

They turned to see a man with white hair.

"Um...hi do you happen to have any winter clothes?" Stanford asked rubbing his arms.

"That would be in our winter department" He said motioning over to a part of the hut that was almost barren save for a few coats and other warm clothes.

"Say, has by any chance another young man, say the king come by here?" Stanford asked as Vert got himself outfitted himself and the still sleeping Zoom.

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you boys" Zeke told them. Then the door swung open and in came a woman dressed in green. "Oh and her as well"

The young black haired woman judged over to the counter almost pinning Stanford against it. "Carrots" Came her muffled voice.

"What?" Stanford blinked.

"Behind you" She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Stanford nodded stepping to the side for her to get to the bag of carrots on the counter and then went to retrieve a pickaxe and rope.

"Sure is a real howler in July" Zeke spoke up.

"It's all coming from the north mountain" The woman told him as she brought him the items she wised to purchase.

"Okay that will be forty" Zeke told her.

"What!?" She exclaimed. "No ten!"

"Oh that won't do, ya see this is from our winter stock and we're in short supply right now" Zeke explained with a frown.

"You wanna know about short supply? I sell ice for a living!" She growled, pointing to the window where her slay could be seen, it was loaded up with blocks of ice.

"Oohh that is ruff business to be in right now" Stanford hooted but cleared his throat when he noticed the scowl she was sending his way. "Ahem, yeah that is unfortunate...hey..." He asked. "Did anything in The North Mountain, seem magical to you?" He asked.

The woman groaned again and took down her scarf to speak clearly. "Yes! Now back up carrot-top while I deal with this crook!"

"W-What did you just call me?" Zeke asked, raising from his post to show his true height which made the two in front of him shrink, he didn't care if she was a lady, he carried her out side and threw her into the snow before returning to his work. "Ugh I hate having to get so rough" He sighed sitting back down. "So son, will the coats, hats gloves and boots be all?" He asked returning his attention to Stanford who had just started in shock at the whole thing

"Actually..." He said eyeing the items on the counter.

Meanwhile the young woman by name of Agura had taken up a pile of warm hay for the night in a barn with her faithful reindeer AJ and right now was strumming her guitar for a song.

Agura: Reindeers are better then people

AJ, don't you think that's true?

Agura (As AJ): Yeah people will beat you

And curse and cheat you

Everyone of them's bad except you

Agura: Oh thanks buddy

But people smell better then reindeers

AJ, Don't you think I'm right?

Agura (As AJ): That's once again true

For all except you

Agura: You got me, lets call it a night

Agura (As AJ): Good night

Agura: Don't let the frostbite bite

"Nice duet" Stanford said softly and as he peeked around the door.

Agura almost jumped out of his skin when the red head came in but relaxed when she saw it was him.

"I need you to take me and my cousins up the mountain" Stanford said.

"I don't take people places" She said covering up her eyes.

"Let me rephrase that" Stanford said as he threw a bag onto the woman's stomach. "Take us up the mountain, please"

She looked through the bag to find the rope and Pickaxe she had tried to buy. "We leave at sun rise and you forgot the carrots for AJ-OOF!" She grunted as said carrots hit her in the face.

"Sorry!" Stanford winced and then cleared his throat. "We live now...R-Right now"

She gave something of a smile and extended her hand. "My name is Agura"

"Stanford" He smiled shaking her hand.

**A/N: Okay that's it for now and post will be a little slow because of college, sorry.**


End file.
